


Фарфор

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Для Бейонда все начинается заново.





	Фарфор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beyondxl fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524048) by youremyqueen. 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.  
Бета: Персе.

— Мне приснилось, будто мы жили вместе в старом доме: ты ухаживал за садом, а я мыл окна. Пение птиц заглушало твои слова, но я и так их знал, словно сам же и произносил. Повторял за тобой одними губами и не видел ни одной птицы, только слышал. Других детей вокруг не было.

Бейонд ослеплен, обожжен, обречен на казнь. Последние две недели L буквально жил у его больничной койки: нигде больше не было так спокойно. Разве что изредка к ним забредала медсестра — проверяла самочувствие Бейонда и предлагала L разбавленный кофе, который он пил литрами, пока ему не стало больно, как в _больничной_ палате, как в _больнице_, полной призраков и техники, где дни перетекают в ночи, пока все не становится монохромно-серым. Врачи разговаривают с L так, словно сами себя не слышат. Звонит телефон. О, он звонит все время, требуя L, его услуг, его ума — думай за нас, и мы сделаем тебя богатым, — но Бейонд так и не просыпается. Вплоть до самого последнего момента, когда L уже не в силах этого вынести, и стоит Бейонду начать описывать свой сон — слабым голосом, какого и ожидаешь от жертвы пожара, — как L вешает трубку посреди разговора с премьер-министром Белиза.

— Твоя самая заветная фантазия, — он небрежно кладет мобильный на прикроватную тумбочку, — это остаться со мной наедине.

Бейонд улыбается. Половина его рта скрыта за белыми бинтами, такими же белыми, как и все в больничном свете. Как кожа L или Бейонда. У L кожа такая же бледная, как у него, — а может, и наоборот, если вспомнить, кто здесь главный.

— Ты всегда один. И всегда со мной. Вне этой секунды тебя не существует. Я придумал тебя в детстве и придумываю тебя сейчас.

L встает.

— Раз так, ты не мог сделать мне плечи пошире? Не отвечай. Пойду принесу тебе воды.

Обойдя палату, он возвращается к кровати. Знает, что раковины здесь нет, но не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что Бейонд очнулся — уже жив, бодр и ждет приговора. L хочется растянуть это мгновение как можно дольше. Он забавляется с идеей уничтожения, но само уничтожение его не привлекает.

L хочется самому снять с Бейонда бинты, посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать: «Да, я победил, иначе и быть не могло, так что не дергайся, бунтарь. И да, я отведу тебя обратно в старый дом, а детей вокруг не будет». Фантазии так переменчивы. При взгляде на Бейонда в гипсе, похожего на готового к погребению фараона, внутри L что-то обрывается. Словно он запрятал страх и одиночество где-то в самой глубине, а сейчас невольно трогает это место и, если не перестанет, уже скоро от этих эмоций избавится.

Он немного расплескивает воду из чашки на чистый линолеум — так спешит вернуться к Бейонду. Тот даже не сдвинулся с места. L подносит край чашки к его губам и слишком резко наклоняет, чуть не заставив поперхнуться, но Бейонд все равно жадно глотает.

L почти касается его волос, но замирает. Похоже, Бейонд краем глаза замечает движение, потому что говорит:

— Выходит, ты по мне все-таки скучал.

— Ты полуживой и лежишь на больничной койке — сейчас не лучшее время наглеть, Бейонд.

— Когда еще, если не сейчас? В приюте между нами было слишком много вражды. Хочу вернуться в погреб, где ты меня лапал. Так что либо дай мне умереть и туда попасть, либо сделай так, чтобы мне захотелось остаться рядом.

L улыбается. Он в жизни ни по кому не скучал и никогда себе такого не позволит, но сейчас близок к этому. Щекой он чувствует дыхание Бейонда, а тот наверняка чувствует дыхание его самого.

— Я не смогу трахнуть тебя в таком состоянии. Ты же сломаешься.

Бейонду явно невыносимо больно двигаться, но он все равно пожимает плечами.

— Ты как всегда романтичен. А ведь точно захотел бы подержать осколки. Фарфор так легко бьется — помнишь, как ты убирал осколки вазы, пока Роджер не поднялся наверх? Ты был таким скверным мальчишкой.

— Это ты был скверным. Я был одаренным.

— Ложись на меня сверху, — требует Бейонд до смешного серьезным тоном, — и я под тобой умру.


End file.
